Claude's Vendetta
by HellsingInsaneGirl666
Summary: This storyline takes place just after Ciel orders Sebastian to get out of his sight. Sebastian picks a random yet suitable woman off the street to sneak into Claude's party that he is hosting... Claude finds out and becomes so dead set on revenge that he loses sight of his original goal.
1. Chapter 1

Claude's Vendetta

Rated: M

Genre: Suspense/ Action / Humor

Black Butler- I do not own the Characters used in this story.

Written by: HellsingInsaneGirl666 Co-Writer: Sister

(I am basing this off of a dream I had)

Pronouncing:  
>Phealya<strong> = (Feel-ya)<strong>

**(Please note the bold-ing at the bottom of the story is not my doing and I tried everything to make that go away.)**

1800 vocab:  
>Bookshop = Book store<p>

Literature = Book

~ Prologue ~

"This is an Order! Disappear from my sight!" Ciel yells at Sebastian. Sebastian, shocked... Took a step back. He reluctantly bows and leaves the room. Claude gives a small smirk as the door shuts behind Sebastian.

Sebastian leaves the estate, anger welling deep inside. The setting sun shines through the trees. Yet, it only seems to get darker. Sebastian was, _Pissed_. Claude had taken Ciel. His body, his soul. Took him away from Sebastian. No way in hell. Sebastian was going to let Claude get away with that...

- Chapter 1 -

A young girl was walking downtown. Just a normal girl, with a _somewhat _normal life. She had unnaturally blonde hair and deep green eyes. Her skin was the color of winter. She almost never went outdoors. Much less on a cold day such as this. Still, the street was noisy with horse drawn carriages and the murmuring of the people rushing by. She was wearing her traditional red corset. He dress was black. The dress nearly drug on the ground. She would almost look like a noble if it wasn't for her ragged shoes. The only thing she couldn't fib. She could often get away with unpaid dresses. But shoes, were tricky to get away with. You would think otherwise...

The girl had also managed to snag black elbow high gloves. Her hair was styled, in a high, tight, curled pony tail. She always pretended to be a noble. This girl craved life, adventure... Willing to even thieve to get it. 

Her new goal was to acquire a new literature... She was walking to a local bookshop. Which was bustling more than usual. Full of people trying to also acquire the newest literature. Pushing passed the girl as if, she wasn't even there. She could have gotten away with it. But these people irritated her. She glanced across the street to see a smaller, quieter bookshop. She waited for an opening between the horse drawn carriages, then made her way across.

She opened the wooden door with a bell at the top. Ringing, letting the store know someone had entered. The woman walks up to the tall counter leaning on it slightly. The tall, white haired man smiles weakly.

"How may I help you madam?" He asks the blond girl. The young woman smiles.

"Would you happen to have the newest piece of literature sir?" She asks keeping up her noble act. She managed to hang around enough nobles, to pick up their way of speech. The man frowns.

"I'm sorry madam, I do not. The bookshop across the street has it. I'm sure. But may I interest you in some new mystery literature we just got in?" The man asks. The girl glances across the street then looking back at the man. She really did not want to fight the crowd that was getting larger.

"I suppose I can wait for the new piece for another day..." The woman lets a smirk escape. "I would love to see your new literature's." She says to the man, he smiles walking from behind the counter. Guiding her to some of the darkened shelves near the back of the store.

"Here we are madam. If you need any assistance just please let me know." He says before returning to the front of the store. The girl grins, looking at the highly stacked shelves. That was when she noticed movement in the corner of her eye. She glances to see a mysterious dark gentlemen in all black clothing. His face was buried behind a book; only black hair poked out. The young woman glanced at him, then back at the shelf. As she suddenly felt watched by the mysterious man. She glanced at him once more to see his legs were crossed such in such a fashion, where only one leg was on the other. She felt as if she could tell, he was smirking at her from behind the book.

Nerves certainly unsettled. She quickly grabbed a random book, neglecting to even read the title. She moves to a seat far from the gentleman but not out of sight. She sits, pretending to examine the book. When she was truly still, as what she thought was as clever. She was still watching the man. The woman could tell that the man... was still watching her.

The man suddenly rose from his seat, not bothering to lower down his book. He moved silently towards her. Stopping at the shelf the man replaces his first book. Then he picks up another. He opens his new book and takes a seat, right next to the woman. Resuming his original crossed legged position.

The young girl's nerves were suddenly flying. Her stomach was churning. Feeling the man's dark aura that surrounded him. The young woman's hands trembled. The woman rose from her seat and returned to the shelf. Grabbing yet, another random book. She pivots, taking a seat further from him. Whom of which had just moved closer to her. She was curious about this man. Well, curiosity killed the cat, as they say. She actually begins reading the new book she had just acquired. Still watching this man out of the corner of her eye. The man remains in his seat. Long enough for the woman to become comfortable once more.

Only when she is comfortable. Is when the man once again rises. This time disappearing behind a few other shelves. The woman sighs, believing the man was perhaps now leaving the store. She begins to relax her position, taking another breath of relief. She half wondered if she should have spoken to the man. Honestly most of her was still relieved he was gone.

That was when the gentleman returned with yet a different book. However this book was not high above his face this time. The man seats himself right beside the woman once more. The young woman quickly stiffens. Feeling his dark aura once more. She refuses to let her emotions play on her face. She traps a smile, causally flipping to the next page of her book. She finally got a good look at the mans face. He had deep, nearly brunette red eyes. He wore a sly smile on his slender face. He reformed his leg crossed position once more, opening his book. She decided that no matter where she moved, this man would follow. That was when a nerve struck down her spine. _Would he follow her out of the store?_ The forced smile on her face had quivered at the dark thought. 

The woman rose from her seat, hiding her fear. She replaces the book. She begins down the isle. Freezing at the sound of her name.

"Ella..." The man coos from behind the woman. Ella never told anyone her name. Not because she did not like it. Only because by telling people her name, is when she feels obligated to them. She did not even speak to this man. How could he know her name?

Ella turns around very slowly, seeing the man still sitting behind the book. Blinking, Ella jumps back, gasping in surprise. As now the man was not even merely a foot away from her. The man rests his arm on the bookshelf in front of her.

"Ella **Phealya.****" Sebastian says, his voice was smooth and unbroken. Ella's throat tightens. All courage escaped her as she is smothered by his dark aura.**

**"Who... Who are you?" Ella whimpers out, the man smirks. Giving a chuckle.**

**"You can call me... Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis and I need a favor from you. Ella." He replies darkly. Sebastian's anger from the day before could still be heard in his voice.**

**"Wh- What? - Like what? - What favor?" Ella squeaks, her mind exploding with questions. Sebastian backs off of her still smiling. His aura calming around him as well.  
><strong>

** "Lets talk Ella. In private. No need to fear me. If I wanted to kill you... you would have been dead the moment you got out of bed this morning." Sebastian says his attitude lightening. Ella turns away, rubbing her face. ****_This stuff never happens. A real adventure?_**** Ella took a deep breath facing away from him. She folds her arms and turns back to Sebastian.  
><strong>

** Ella nods. "Yes... sure.. we can talk." Ella says dropping the noble act. Sebastian grins. Offering to take her arm. She hesitantly takes it. Sebastian guides her out of the store. Ella waves to the kind old man before leaving; to not raise suspensions. **

**-To be continued- **


	2. Chapter 2

Claude's Vendetta

Rated: M

Genre: Suspense/ Action / Humor

Black Butler- I do not own the Characters used in this story.

Written by: HellsingInsaneGirl666 Co-Writer: Sister

(I am basing this off of a dream I had)

Chapter 2 -

Sebastian had taken Ella to the _'Mint Dynasty' _A restaurant only reserved for Nobles. Sebastian told Ella not to worry. Sure enough, the two got in without a hassle, to Ella's surprise. Sebastian did the talking, even managing to get them a private booth. Sebastian ordered Ella the _'Alaskan trout fish cuisine' . _Basically... Ella pointed to it on the menu and Sebastian ordered it for her. 

"This is lavish dining Sebastian. Can you really afford this?" Ella quietly asked looking around the restaurant. Gold chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Gold rimmed tables were arranged around the floor. Even the floor was made of expensive tiles. The chairs had crimson cushions, which were full of feathers. The tablecloth's were weaved from silk, the booths had velvet drapes over them. The windows of the restaurant were that of stained glass. Depicting murals of famous nobles. Sebastian remained unblinking at her, with eyes that read. _'Of course idiot.' _Ella sunk back into her velvet cushioned booth.

Sebastian made it awkwardly quiet for a moment afterwords, before shifting in his seat. 

"I know you." Sebastian finally says quietly. Ella stiffens in her seat.

"What do you mean?" She asks taking a breath, relaxing back into the velvet. Sebastian leans closer to her, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"You crave for adventure do you not?" Sebastian replies smoothly not hesitating his words. Ella nods slowly.

"How could you know that?" Ella asks him. Sebastian leans into his own velvet seat. His slender fingers delicately slide a wine glass to her. The ice clinked in the water of the glass.

"I am just going to be honest. Lay it all out on the table. I am going to tell you everything." Sebastian says pulling away his hand from from glass. She quickly grabs a hold of it, taking a sip. Ella's heart was pounding. _A chance for adventure?! _

"Okay..." Ella replies setting the glass back down. "I'm ready." Sebastian grins, pulling down the velvet tapestry that usually meant: _'Do not disturb, leave the food outside' _

"I am a Demon. My master was stolen from me by another demon. Before... I could consume his soul. To put it simply. I need my master back. So... I sniffed out a certain soul. One that could handle what I needed them to do." Sebastian explains with a straight face. Ella took took a sip of water as she took this information in.

"I wasn't at the bookshop by accident." Sebastian continues. "I was waiting for you. I sniffed you out, a soul that craved adventure more than life itself? A perfect candidate. I discovered you when you walked passed me... With your new unpaid gloves..." Sebastian remarks giving a grin. Ella's eyes were wide, taking another sip and putting it down.

"Are you serious?" Ella question's, her jaw dropped slightly. Knowing that he knew about her... 'Dishonest activities..' Made her cringe lightly. Sebastian straightens up, leaning across the table. His eyes flashed purple as he spoke into her ear.

"Deadly." He smirks, before returning to his previous position. Ella nods as a dozen questions suddenly boiled in her mind.

_' He's a Demon? Would he think my soul would taste good? OH HELL MY HEART HURTS! Oh god! Can he read my mind right now?! Oh fuck.. he's kinda cute. SHIT! Keep your head straight! He sniffed me out?! WAIT! What does he want me to do?! He's an adventure wrapped up in one hot dude! SNAP OUT OF IT! HE'S A DEMON! THE ONLY THING HE WOULD WANT TO DO TO YOU IS EAT YOUR SOUL! Don't think of him like that! OH god! I want to kiss him...! '_

Ella's cheeks flushed bright red, she fidgeted away from him. Taking another sip of water trying to cool her heated cheeks. She crossed her legs, trying to keep her mind off of him.

"So..." Ella says breaking the silence. Ella glances at him. Her cheeks bleed crimson once more. Sebastian seemed to not care for this. "What do you want me to do?" She asks him. Sebastian's eyes fell to the table then climbed back to her.

"I need you to pose as a guest. For one of my masters parties. Get him alone. Then tell him that his body is housing another soul. A boy named Alios's his sharing his body. Tell him I sent you." Sebastian describes as he opens the drape. Retrieving the food that had just been delivered. Sebastian slides the meal to Ella. She smiles widely. Ella could never get exquisite food such as this.

"Thank you Sebastian." She comments, Sebastian bows in his seat out of habit. Ella takes a slice of her fish. "I get a feeling... there is a catch to your request." Sebastian nods agreeing.

"Your sense is correct Ella. There is a catch..." Sebastian interlaces his fingers. "The catch... Is you cannot get caught by my masters current butler. The butler's name is Claude, who is the demon I told you about. He nearly never leaves Ciel's side. You are going to have to somehow get my master alone." Sebastian replies. Ella nods, eating her fish. Finishing a bite she thinks for a moment.

"They will not know me correct?" Ella asks, Sebastian nods. "And you want me to get close to this boy, Ciel. Then tell him he is soul hopping with this other boy, named Alois?" Ella says taking a drink of water. She sighs and rubs her temple. "Okay, let me get this straight." She says putting down her fork.

"Go ahead." Sebastian offers resting his hands under his chin.

"So... You are a demon, who got, no offense. Your food stolen away from you." Ella says quietly. Sebastian shrugs.

"None taken." He casually replies to her.

"Your food was stolen by this other demon, Claude, who.." Ella puts quotations in the air. " 'Mushed' His food with yours. You want me to go to the boy, and tell him that his soul and this other boy's soul are 'Mushed' together. All without being caught by the demon who originally stole it from you?" Ella finish's before taking a sip of water. Sebastian nods, half in surprise that she understood it all without question.

"Yes. What a way to put it. But yes." Sebastian responds curiously. Ella smiles.

"Yea... Yes.. I think I can come up with something to separate them. But I am going to need a few things from you first." Ella bubbles. Sebastian leans close.

"Anything I can do to help I will." Sebastian replies.

"I need you to tell me, since they are sharing souls... which one will be more dominate. I assume they will both be fighting to have control of the body. I need you to tell me how to tell them apart, so I can address them properly." Ella says folding her arms. Sebastian smirks.

"Gladly."

-To be continued.-


	3. Chapter 3

Claude's Vendetta

Rated: M

Genre: Suspense/ Action / Humor

Black Butler- I do not own the Characters used in this story.

Written by: HellsingInsaneGirl666 Co-Writer: Sister

(I am basing this off of a dream I had)

(This is kinda a sappy chapter. For best results, read without music...)

Chapter 3 -

Ella was gasping for air.

"Sebastian.. Stop!" Ella rasps gripping the edge of the wall. The sound of screaming, stretching, strings were heard as they were pulled further back. The strings were straining the corset, forcing it to close far to tightly around the woman's chest.

"Just hold on a little longer Ella. You can do it." Sebastian replies, his words were as silk. Pulling the strings even further back with ease. Making the corset nearly non-breathable.

"Dammit Sebastian I am a woman and you are trying to kill me!" Ella screams at him. Sebastian sighs, flashing back to his own master. Sebastian finishes knotting the corset's strings into a loose bow. He steps to the bed, picking up the dress he had picked for her. He turns, handing Ella the sapphire colored dress. Which was embedded with royal purple lace. Ella takes the dress from Sebastian. She was still attempting to breath somewhat normally. With how tightly the corset was fitted. Granted, Ella didn't mind him seeing her nearly bare. This was however, ridiculous... Ella slips into the dress. Sebastian had told her that the colors would appeal to both souls. The design; would appeal to their gender and stature. It was a very fitting dress. It was hugged her body until it blossomed at the skirt. Very advanced for their time period of clothing. The skirt, opened in a round traditional flow. The skirt faded to black while the two colors both melted into lace near the bottom. The dress had long sapphire laced sleeves, the neckline was a 'Sweetheart neckline'.

Ella sighs letting Sebastian help her into the dress. She could have done it herself. However it would have taken longer than they have time for. Sebastian slips her into the dress, tying the back of it. Kneeling down, he helps her into her shoes. Ella sighs and allows Sebastian to help her. Letting him lace up her black, calf height heels. Sebastian takes Ella's hand. Guiding her to the mirror. Ella sits in the chair, where he begins working with her hair.

"I suppose this is how a Noble feels." She says quietly. Sebastian nods in agreement.

"Indeed. My lady." He replies to her. Ella gives a quivered breath, knowing this was not going to last. But she longed for it too. Ella's eyes sweep away from her reflection.

"Thank you Sebastian." Ella whispers interlacing her hands. Sebastian nods, resuming to her hair. Sebastian gazes at her from behind the mirror, Ella's sight flickers back to the mirror. Where she saw his eyes flashed to a deep purple. But only for a second. Ella takes a breath, "Sebastian?" She asks, just as he finishes setting the last blue bell and white rose in her curled hair.

"Yes my lady?" He returns, taking a step back. Ella's head glanced back at him. 

"I know you want me to call you Sebastian. But do you have a real name?" Ella asks her body turns, following her head. Sebastian shrugs.

"My name is what my current master decides to call me." He replies, his eyes were overlooking Ella. Who, truly did look... As if she belonged to a Noble family. Ella's lips sink.

"But did not you have a name of your own? At the start I mean?" Ella maidenly asks Sebastian. Sebastian turns away from her, his head falling to his right side.

"Perhaps I did at one point..." He replies, rolling his shoulders. As he was walked out of the room. He stopped at the door. "But I was forgotten long ago..." Sebastian shuts the door. Leaving her alone in with her thoughts. Ella felt sad. In a way, she felt bad for him. She exhales slowly, turning back to the mirror to see a girl she did not recognize. She wasn't Ella anymore. She was a Noble.

Sebastian returned to the room, a neck ribbon falling from the clutch of his hand. Ella watches him as he silently slips behind her. Sebastian sweeps her hair to the side of her neck. He slides the silk delicately around her skin. Tying the ribbon into a perfect bow. A tickle dances up Ella's spine from how softy he tied the ribbon. She watches the floor.

"Do you have any emotions?" She asks, wrapping her hand around her wrist in a shy motion.

"Rarely." Sebastian replies giving a sigh, as he sweeps her hair back to place.

"Do you have any family?" Ella questions, finally quenching her curiosity.

"No." Sebastian says sliding his arms into each other. Taking a step back.

"Does it hurt to not feel?" Ella allures. Sebastian did not reply to this question. She looks to him. Looking in his eyes, they glimpsed purple once again. Ella takes a sharp breath, feeling insane for what she was about to do. Taking this last chance to do what she desired. Ella slowly stands from her seat. Stepping close to Sebastian. She caresses his long, smooth, slender face. Leaning close. She closes her eyes, as she pressed her lips to his. Kissing him. Only for a second, yet she desired for longer. She slowly pulls away from his ice cold lips.

"I'm sorry.. Sebastian.." Ella whispers softly before stepping back. Ella turns, walking out of the room. Sebastian watches as she leaves. Not even a moment passes before he brushes his thump across his lips. He slips out his delicate, smooth tongue. Sliding his tongue grazes across his thumb. Having a taste of her soul. Sebastian's eyes glowed brightly for much... much longer. He gave a small _'mmm' . _He closes his eyes slowly, and then opening them. Slipping his tongue back slowly, he gives a small grin.__

"Tastes like Chocolate." He mutters to himself his grin slides into a sly smirk. Sebastian leaves the room catching up to Ella. He meets her outside the carriage. Ella's arms were folded as she looked out to the dark street. Ella would never forget about what happened inside. Sebastian, merely grins at her. He opens the shut door of the carriage for her. Bowing before she steps inside, closing the door behind her.

"Goodbye Sebastian." Ella says as he gives her one last glance.

"Good luck. Ella." Sebastian replies as the carriage begins to shift. Soon he disappears out of sight. Ella whispers under her breath as the carriage pulls out of view.

"You too Sebastian.." Ella sighs. Leaning into the back of the carriage. The wind becomes cold, picking up a bit. The overhead storm sets in. Soon cold rain falls from the sky. Ella closes her eyes, taking a cold breath. Remembering everything Sebastian had told her...

She was ready. 

-To be Continued- 


	4. Chapter 4

Claude's Vendetta

Rated: M

Genre: Suspense/ Action / Humor

Black Butler- I do not own the Characters used in this story.

Written by: HellsingInsaneGirl666 Co-Writer: Sister

(I am basing this off of a dream I had)

*Please note I did not do the bolding Fanfiction does that and it's extremely annoying.

Chapter 4

The carriage skid to a stop, the rain was pouring now. The door to the carriage opened . A tall gentleman in a suit and spectacles was standing outside the door. The man had wild yet relaxed, black hair with golden eyes. He bowed to Ella, raising the umbrella high above her. She rose from the carriage. He offered his hand to help her from it. She accepts it, knowing full well, that this was the other demon Sebastian had described. He helps her down to the almost dry ground. Ella bows to him.

"Welcome Lady Phealya** to the Trancy ball." The man remarked. She knew full well this was Claude even before he introduced himself.**

**"You must be the Trancy butler, Claude." Ella addressed in her most noble voice. Claude nods skeptically.**

**"Yes M'lady." Claude confirmed trying to remain polite. He motions towards Ciel who was standing next to the thieving demon. "This is Ciel, Phantomhive, our guest of honor." Claude inquests, Ciel bows.  
><strong>

** "Welcome lady Phealya, my name is Ciel." Ciel replies under the blue rain tapestry that was fixed up. Claude had guided Ella under it so she didn't have to stand next to Claude. Claude stepped under the tapestry closing the umbrella.**

**"My lord, may I introduce Phealya. She is aged 17 years." Claude affirmed, Ciel suddenly kicks Claude as a retort.**

**"Please excuse my butler for his poor manors." Ciel says taking Ella's hand, guiding her through the long dry path indoors. Ella smiles at the boy.  
><strong>

** "It is an honor to meet you Lord Phantomhive." Ella replies as they step indoors, Claude closes the door behind them. She was their last guest. Ciel gives an attempted grin.**

**"Please. Call me Ciel." Ciel says pulling his hand from hers. Ella smiles and watches the dancing crowd. All the dance partners were taken. That was when Ciel held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" Ella bowed.**

**"It would be an honor Ciel." She wisps taking his hand. They began dancing, vanishing the crowd. Elegantly spinning between the gaps of people. Ella looks up to see Claude whispering to what seemed to be three twins. Ella allowed Ciel to lead because she honestly didn't know how to dance. However she was good at following. She was a quick learner.  
><strong>

** "Lady Phealya may I inquire from which noble family you are from?" Ciel asks, Ella smiles lightly, not knowing how to answer the question but how to avert it.**

**"Ciel. Call me Ella." Ella alluded to Ciel. Ciel responds with a blush, as his eyes trace her dress. Ella looks up to where Claude used to be, but he was gone now. "What a strange butler you have Ciel." Ella remarks as they continue to dance. Ciel snickers.**

**"I'm not going to Lie. Claude is a royal pain at times." Ciel spins Ella. Ella grins.**

**"Honestly, I think Sebastian would have been a much more suited name." Ella says, Ciel flinches. But continues to dance.**

**"What do you mean Ella?" He replies. Perhaps, she was referring to a different Sebastian.**

**"Well personally, I was given the option of naming my butler. So I named him after my family pet. We used to have a canine named Sebastian. I did hear that only a few handful of nobles had the choice of naming their butlers. Strange isn't it?" Ella sneers, successfully hiding a smirk. Knowing what she was tugging at. Ciel gasps in pain for a moment. "Are you alright Ciel?" Ella responds, stopping the dance. Ella tugs Ciel off the dance floor. Sitting him down in a nearby chair. "Are you alright Ciel?" Ella repeats again this time calmer slower voice. Ciel nods slowly.**

**"I'll..." Ciel waves off Ella. "I'll be fine. Can you find my butler for me?" Ciel holds his head. Ella nods grabbing his hands before she leaves.**

**"I will be back. I promise..." Ella says tucking a dark hair behind his ear. Ella looks into Ciel's only visible eye. "Gosh. You remind me so much of Vincent, and your mother. Rachel." Ciel lifts his head up at Ella.**

**"You knew my mother and father?" He squeaked looking at her innocently. Ella nods.**

**"Yes. They were family friends of my own mother and father. I heard they had a child, but..." Ella pauses closing her own eyes. As if reliving a painful memory. "Before I could meet you.. The fire happened." Ciel clutched his head in pain once again.**

**"Please... Please find my butler." Ciel appeals. Ella nods reluctantly standing, she scans the golden room for Claude. Gazing across the dancing nobles and blue balloons. She didn't see him, or even one of the odd twins he was speaking too. Ella glances to a dark hallway. If the demon wasn't with the guests, he might be somewhere where there are no guests. She heads down the darkened hallway, assuming he had hid in one of the nearby rooms. She passes a room that was cracked with light. The light streamed into the hallway. She freezes. Hearing voices from within.**

**"I don't like it. It's weird. First off, her name was on the list, but when I tried to find the 'so called nobles' she claimed to be from well, they don't exist! That dress was strange too, its like. She knows. She's is also uncomfortably friendly towards Ciel" Claude's voice rang from the room. She peeked into the cracked door. She sees the triplets and an unfamiliar woman were standing around him. **

** "Perhaps you are just over reacting Claude." Says the woman in a quiet voice. The Triplets all glance at the woman. **

** "And your under reacting Hannah!" Claude snaps at her. "Do you have ****_any _****idea the damage that could be done if his memories start to come back? He could easily go running back off to his other butler! Regardless of who is inside! And if that happens... We all know what he is going to do!" ****The woman flinched before returning to silence. The triplets all exchange looks. One of the triplets looks back and spots Ella looking through the doorway.**

** Ella quickly ducks out of the way, however curiosity gets the best of her. When she looks back she sees the triplets nudging each other. Constantly all looking back at Ella. Ella ducks away again, longer this time. Looking back thinking they stopped. Nope. All three were now staring at the door. Claude didn't notice because he was too busy pacing behind his desk. One of the triplets tugs on the Hannah's dress and points to the door, Hannah glances at the door. Seeing Ella as well.**

**"Claude." Hannah says louder than before. Claude stops pacing and turns to see all of the triplets just, staring at the door. "I believe there is someone at the door." Claude frowns, Ella knocks before he could open it himself. He immediately wonders how long she was standing there. As Ella steps into the room.**

**"Yes? What is it?" Claude asks, Ella pushes open the door. Tucking her hands together.**

**"Claude, Ciel needs you. I don't know what's wrong with him." Ella says making herself pale her voice heavy with worry. Ella steps aside as Claude doesn't even respond. He just darts out of the room, nearly jumping over the desk. Claude sprints down the hall leaving only the Triplets and Hannah. Which Claude just nearly mowed over a couple seconds ago. Ella bows to Hannah.**

**"I don't believe we've met. My name is Ella." She says to Hannah. Hannah frowns.**

**"Hello Ella. Why do you smell like Sebastian?" Hannah remarks, the triplets all look at each other and begin whispering. Ella quickly puts on a confused expression.**

**"Sebastian? Who is Sebastian?" She asks Hannah. Hannah narrowed her eyes. "You must be mistaking me for another noble my lady." Ella says convincingly. Ella turns to the Triplets and bows to them. "What are you names?" She smiles. The Triplets only respond by whispering into the others ear. Hannah speaks up.**

**"They don't talk. Claude ordered them to remain quiet." Ella frowns. Hannah eyes Ella's dress, now understanding what Claude meant by 'She knows'.**

**"Oh. Pity. I would have loved to have heard what they had to say." Ella bows. "It was good meeting you all. I am must to return to the party now." Ella says leaving the room. The Triplets all poke their heads out of the door watching her leave. All three triplets can't help but grin a little.**

** Ella returns to the party, seeing Claude keeled next to Ciel. As Ella returned to the party Claude looks up, and ****_Glares_**** at her. Knowing. That she was the cause of Ciel to regain some of his memories.**

** Hannah returns to Claude. Whispering something in his ear. Ella walks off, keeping an eye on them. When Hannah finishes her whispering, Claude he jerks his head up. Now ******DEATH Glaring****** Ella.  
><strong>

** She had been discovered.  
><strong>

**-To be Continued. - **


	5. Chapter 5

Claude's Vendetta

Rated: M

Genre: Suspense/ Action / Humor

Black Butler- I do not own the Characters used in this story.

Written by: HellsingInsaneGirl666 Co-Writer: Sister

(I am basing this off of a dream I had)

Chapter 5 -

Ella grinned. She could make the plan still work. She just had to appeal to Alois now. Ella slithered up to Claude. Despite the fact she was now endanger.

"Is Ciel well?" Ella knowingly asked Claude. Claude nods his head slowly.

"Yes." Claude stands, stepping in front of Ciel. "But I don't want you hanging around him anymore." Ella gives a wide smirk, looking the demon straight in his yellow eyes. 

"Fine..." Ella walks around Claude despite his warning. Now bowing next to Ciel she holds her hand out. "Alois may I have this dance?" Ciel becomes limp a moment before perking up. Meanwhile... Claude has never glared at anyone as much as he was glaring at Ella at this moment. His hands clenched into a tight fist, his black nails nearly ripping out of the glove. Claude would have done something. But there were way to many witnesses.

"Yes, my lady! Of course we can have this dance!" Alois chirps through Ciel's lips. Jumping out of the chair, dashing passed Claude. He grabbed Ella's hand and drug her into the ball. Ella watches Claude as Alois spun her into the crowd. A proud smirk crept on her lips as she watched Claude before he disappeared. She knew Claude had seen it. That flicker of rage that read on Claude's face amused her. She immediately knew how to adjust her attitude with Alois. They were dancing non-traditionally appealing to Alois's soul. She was twisting him under her arm. Picking up the small boy while they were spinning. She was in a way, salsa dancing with him. The other nobles noticed, but didn't seem to mind all that much. Alois was laughing and smiling. Then Ella let things slow down. 

"What a beautiful dress that is Ella." Alois marveled tracing Ella's dress. Ella grins.

"Why thank you Alois. How very kind of you to say that." She says, Alois smiles.

"I like you. You're nice to me." Alois grins, Ella strokes Ciel's hair.

"I like you too Alois." She says before the crowd spun off partners. Ella landed with Claude, he was now the one smirking. As his gloved hands interlaced with hers. Claude was working his way into the crowd the entire time. So he would end up with her. Claude cocked his head and took the lead, forcing Ella to keep up the act. Ella's smile vanished. 

"So..." Claude starts. "Sebastian sent his little minion to get his master back hm?" Claude remarks darkly. Ella's grin returned. 

"So what if he did? What are you going to do about it?" Ella snaps at him as the two danced. Claude's smirk faded into a frown. He suddenly clutched a clump of her hair, forcing her back. To make it appear they were still dancing. 

"Hm. I'd say killing you. Is a pretty good option." Claude says straining her head back. Ella gasps for air as her throat was strained.

"I don't think either- either master would let you do that." Ella manages, Claude gives a huff of air. His sneer returning. Picking her back up to face level, they continued dancing.

"What they don't know. Won't hurt them." Claude replies digging his nails into her hand. Ella grins.

"Not unless... I do this..." Ella suddenly collapses in the middle of the dance room, Claude lost his grip on her as she fell from him. Her head hit the polished tiled stone floor, making a shuddering _'Crack!' _The entire ballroom grew silent as a large circle opened from around her. Quiet murmurings and gasping, a calm scream was now the only noise. What Ella was banking on, was that it was still Alois when she fell. She really let her head hit the floor, her ears were ringing and she blacked out.

When she regained consciousness several minutes later, all she could hear was Alois squealing at Claude. From what she could make out, to put her in a guest bedroom. From what she could tell, she was being carried. By Claude she presumed. But as long as Alois was there he wouldn't be dumb enough to do anything... She hoped.

Claude was carrying Ella, bridal style. Her head draped over his arm, Claude was feeling a level of hatred he didn't know was possible. Even for a demon. He carried Ella into a guest bedroom. Claude lied her down on the darkly purple colored bed taking a step back. He watched his young master sit at the edge of it, he was clutching the wooden bedframe.

"Your highness, perhaps you should return to the party. Leave her in my care." Claude advised as kindly as possible. Alois shouted back at him.

"NO! I'm not leaving her side! This is an ORDER! Leave this room now Claude!" Claude reluctantly bowed and left the room. Spitting mad that she, a mere human. Got away with that. She pulled one over on him and he was _FURIOUS_. Claude finally let go of the bronze door knob he was crushing. The Triplets rushed over to see the commotion.

"Watch the door. Make sure no one goes in. Or out." Claude growled at the Triplets. They silently glanced at each other as Claude passed them. The Triplets shrugged and stood in front of the door with the now dented doorknob.

Inside the room, Ella's vision was returning. She sees Ciel sitting at the edge of her bed. But she knew it was still Alois. 

"Alois?" She asks still lying down. Alois jumped up at the sound of her voice rushing to her.

"Yes. I'm here Ella. I'm here for you." Alois says, Ella reaches out and strokes Ciel's head. 

"Ciel? Ciel are you there?" Alois hesitates for a moment and then straightens up.

"Ella? What are you doing here? Where are we?" Ciel asks in confusion. Ella holds the back of her head which really did ache.

"Ciel. I don't have much time. Claude mix your soul with Alois's. Alois's soul is sharing your body. Sebastian sent me." Ella says, Ciel blinks. "One other thing... Claude is going to kill me." Ella rolls her way to a sit up position.

"Wh- What?!" Ciel says rather loudly. Ella Shh's him.

"Don't forget Ciel... I'm sorry I had to deceived you." Ella says gasping in pain as she clutched the back of her head. Ciel nods, suddenly the doorknob jiggles. Ella darts off the bed, tripping over her feet to get to the door. She grabs the door, locking it. 

"Alois I need you right now! Please!" Ella cries to him Ciel shifts, as Alois returns.

"Ella?! What are you doing?! How did you get over there?!" Alois shakes his head as he watches Ella. The doorknob was now shaking violently, in addition to banging on the door. Ella ignores his question. Ella dashes from the door towards Alois, she kneels trying to stay calm.

"Claude is going to kill me! He doesn't want you to know about it!" She whispers to him. Alois becomes wide eyed. Suddenly darting to a small lever under the bed. Which opened a passage that led into another guest room. Ella runs passed him and pats his shoulder. "Thank you Alois!"

Ella drops down to her belly, and somehow she fit under the bed. Even with her dress. She crawls completely under worming her way to the other room. The moment she reaches the other room, the door busts open. The sound of at least 3 pairs of running footsteps entered the room. Alois was heard screaming as someone, or someones, forced him out of the room. A pair of nice shoes stopped by the edge of the bed. That slowly knelt down onto one knee, looking under the bed. Revealing Claude's grinning face. 

"Running are we? This is going to be funner than I expected." Claude's taunting words were sheer silk. Ella's fear finally caught up with her. All the courage she had during the entire party had vanished. She was prey now. Nothing was protecting her. She immediately began squirming further into the other room while under the bed. She tumbles out from under bed. Not knowing whether he was crawling under the bed, or biding his time by taking the long way. Either way. Ella was running out of time. She began with stripping off her dress. The weight of the silk would only slow her down. Luckily she was wearing a black wool ruffled shirt and her favorite jeans. Even though it wasn't traditional for woman to wear pants. In fact it was frowned upon, she wore them anyway. She managed to somehow get out of the dress by using the bed as leverage to slip out of the corset. She ripped off her gloves as well.

She darted towards the door locking it. Spinning, trying to stay calm. She then tore the bed apart. Tying the sheets together making a rope and anchoring it to the wooden bed frame. Which she manage to quickly drag to the other side of the room. Ella ripped open the window and threw the rope out of it. Somehow the sheets reached to the ground from the second story guest room. She took a shallow fearful breath upon looking out the window, she could see the sheets sway in the wind as they got soaked. It was the sound of the sudden jiggling handle that made Ella quickly begin to climb out of the window.

The rain was pouring, not even half way down and Ella was soaked. She was having a hard time keeping her grip on the soaked sheets. When she heard the door of the room finally get kicked open, Ella quickly sped up scaling down the homemade rope. She glanced up towards the window to see Hannah, Claude and the Triplets.

Claude smirked at her. Ella looked down, she was close enough to ground to let go. She released her hands and clattered to the muddy lawn below. She landed backwards on her elbows skinning them. Still, she managed to get up and make a break for it.

"Sebastian didn't tell you?" Claude called after her. "There's more than one demon you needed to worry about!" Ella looked back to see the Triplets jumping out of the window one by one. Ella panted for breath and she wanted to scream. She couldn't afford fear to take over her now. She sprinted away, as fast as her legs would allow. But not fast enough. The Triplets quickly caught up to her. Ella tripped on a rock, which made her go flying forward fucking up her knee. Ella screamed at the sudden shocking pain that clashed through her. She held her knee close to her panting hard she coughed trying to catch her breath. Her hands, skinned elbows and legs were covered in mud. Her skinned elbows were bleeding, mixing with the rain her blood dripped off of her skin. Her pants were torn and bloody from where the rock impacted her knee.

The Triplets should have gotten to her by now. Confused, she glanced up to see Sebastian. He was in the air throwing silverware, fighting off the Triplets...

"RUN ELLA!" Sebastian shouts, he was waiting for her to notice. He was waiting for her to catch her breath before he said anything. Ella nods forcing through the pain she gets up from the mud. Turning her pain into adrenaline. She ran fast and hard not sure whether to try and hide in the forest or find a carriage. Running around the corner of the estate, there were no carriages in sight. But there was … a random black horse. Ella ran towards the black horse. Hannah suddenly lands in front of Ella from above. Hannah had been tracking Ella, sprinting on the roof before she jumped off. Making Ella skid to a stop.

"I don't think so." Hannah sneers blocking Ella's path...

-To be continued-

Deleted thought:  
>So that was why he took all the restaurants silverware.. She just thought he had a silver fetish or something..<p>

Author note:  
>A pair of nice shoes stopped by the edge of the bed. That slowly knelt down onto one knee, looking under the bed. Revealing Claude's grinning face. <p>

"Running are we? This is going to be funner than I expected." Claude's taunting words were sheer silk.

~ This was the scene that was strictly taken from my dream. This is the scene that inspired this entire story. ~ 


End file.
